Insight
by Bloodyblade666
Summary: Kagome lets herself feel some emations held back after so long.


One Shot

Inuyasah and Kagome

Takes place after Kagome saved from the strange child…the one who finds darkness in a person's heart…can't remember name.

Black silken hair fall around the young woman setting on an edge of an old well. Scents of fall hung in the air, the first frost clings to the coming nights. Her eyes opened, letting the honey brown eyes take in the lushness of the untouched woods, Sounds of the woodland life echoed in the air.

Unlike the traditional Kimonos warn by the woman of this day and age. She bore the uniform of a school girl. Letting those who knew nothing of this girl, she was not from this land, or even this time. She was built like any young woman in her prime, just starting out in the youthfulness of life. Soft was the word that might use for her, yet her hands held a roughness that one earns from the art of the archery.

Kagome waited, loving and sinking into the peace of the woods. This was one thing she loved about the federal era; the land was still mostly untamed. Still, danger was in any peace, in these times, the demons still ruled. Ones of legend and others of hero's, those who hated the human and anther came to love them. One such demon had loved a woman, and in turn, she gave him a son. An inu-oni called Inuyasha. Thoughts white ears, and silver hair, the girl's wistful smile crossing her face.

The half demon Inuyasha was hard and held bitterness for the world he was born into. Neither the human nor demon would expect such a being into the world. Living for the young man had been a nightmare, leavening him a bitter man. Yet that change with a meeting of a young Miko, who like he, was caught in between path of light and dark. She had to protect a stone, and one might think a jewel was worth a life of the Miko. Yet if one held the jewel, power was result. Evil of both mortal and demon fought her for the stone, and each time fell to the arrows. Fate had decided to deal these two souls a hand so to say. Inuyasha having learned of stone yearned for it. And each time he had gone to steal such a prize, fell to the arrows of the miko, yet, she could not kill him. For she saw in hi, a reflection of her own pain and loneliness. This was enough to bind the two in such a way. Love.

Kagome's eyes searched the tress for a flash of silver. Relaxing not seeing such a light, let her thoughts wonder back to the path they had taken. Kikyo had been the Miko's name. Her powers of the sprit held no measure in those days. Which in turn lead to being the holder of the jewel. And Inuyasha, being a half demon longed for the jewel, to be whole himself. Still these two did find a way to be whole without the jewel, love. Each one completing the other in such a fit. If things had not changed for these young ones, life might have been peaceful and happy after so long of being alone from the world.

Bitterness strangely filled Kagome, one she held back so long, was able to be free. The experience of the day before had let loose the feelings. Oddly, out of event, the young woman was grateful to the demon child. In her heart, she knew one thing now. Kagome was able to love Inuyasha freely. With every emotion that went with such a gift. Smiling she let wind play with her hair. She no longer hated the Miko, but now understood her all the better. For she too had come to love the half demon named Inuyasha.

'Kagome!'' a man's voice called, sliver hair flying out before him. His red top flapping in the air, sailing to the ground, before the woman..

'Yes Inuyasha?' her said, the smile still in place. Inuyasha's ears slights picked forward caught her words.

'Don't wonder off like that!' a frown hitting his face, causing her own smile to grow. How she could be so happy after the past events or any still caught the dog-demon off his guard.

Kagome stood up, her hair falling around her shoulders. Inuyasha saw something was different about the Miko in turn. Something one could not form into a human word. Yet it enhanced her own loveliness in a supple way. A blushing covering his cheeks lightly. He turned his head, hoping she had not seen the reaction. Her hand slipped into his, sayings

'Lets go home Inuyasha.'' Kagome said softly. He looked at her, and knobbed, walking back to the village, still wondering what change had happened to girl.


End file.
